Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita
[[Archivo:Ookami_wa_Akazukin_ni_Koi_wo_Shita.png|thumb|300px|Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita Ilustrada por Hitoshizuku-P]]The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood (おおかみは赤ずきんに恋をした / Ookami wa akazukin ni koi o shita) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Originalmente, la canción fue interpretada por los utaites Hanatan y Pokota en el álbum "Dirndl.Frau". Sin embargo, tiempo después, Hitoshizuku-P publicó el 4 de agosto de 2012 la versión interpretada por Kagamine Rin y Len. La canción trata de un lobo que se encuentra con caperucita roja, y se enamora de ella. Pero su amor no puede ser posible, porque están obligados a seguir adelante con la historia, y tener siempre un mismo final, con el lobo muerto. Comentarios del Autor: *''"Nuestro encuentro es un guión, que nos guía a nuestro fin..."'' Intérpretes: Kagamine Rin y Len Música y Letra: Hitoshizuku-P x Yama△ Ilustración y PV: Hitoshizuku-P *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Dirndl.Frau *EndlessroLL *If the World Letras Kanji= 偶然からはじまる必然の一場面（ワンシーン） 遠くに見えたのは　揺れる赤色 不思議な森の奥で見つけた黒い影と 何かが始まる予感、怖くて逃げ出した 「出会い」は終わりに　続くシナリオ だからわざと　遠回りをした 会いたい、なんて 触れたい、なんて 話したい、なんて 思わない かよわい君と　狡い僕が 「出会う」其れが終わりさ 残酷だって罵ったって 運命は変わらない ああ　どうして、君が？ どうして、僕が？ おおかみと赤ずきん、なんだ きっと君は今日もこの道を訪れる そして僕は今日もずっと　見守るしかできない 君はあの木の先で　いつも通り、隠れてる 私は気付かぬ振りしたまま　通り過ぎた 視線は絡まない　声は届かない ため息だけが　虚しく重なる 会えなくたって 触れなくたって 話せなくたって いいから 頼りない君と　ぎこちない僕が 其処に居るだけでいいんだ これが恋だって言わないなら 言葉なんて、無くていい ああ　考えたって 考えたって エンディングは変わらない 会いたかったんだ 触れたかったんだ 話したかった、ほんとは かわいい君と　優しい僕が 出会い、結ばれる結末（エンド） 何回だって　何回だって 神様に願ったよ　でも… 悲しいくらい、悲しいくらい おおかみと赤ずきん、なんだ 泣いてる君を慰めたくて　伸ばした腕が、　 震える 愛しているよ　抱きしめたいよ　だけど、 できないんだよ…！ どう足掻いたって どう願ったって 爪も牙も　消えない だから、ただ待ってるよ 君の涙が止むまで、 あの木の先で ずっと… |-| Romaji= Gūzen kara hajimaru hitsuzen no ichi bamen (wanshīn) Tōku ni mieta no wa yureru akairo Fushigina mori no oku de mitsuketa kuroi kage to Nanika ga hajimaru yokan, kowakute nigedashita `Deai' wa owari ni tsudzuku shinario Dakara wazato tōmawari o shita Aitai, nante Furetai, nante Hanashitai, nante Omowanai Kayowai-kun to kosui boku ga `Deau' sore ga owari-sa Zankoku datte nonoshittatte Unmei wa kawaranai Ā dōshite, kimi ga? Dōshite, boku ga? O okami to Akazukin,na nda Kitto kimi wa kyō mo kono michi o otozureru Soshite boku wa kyō mo zutto mimamoru shika dekinai Kimi wa ano ki no saki de itsumodōri, kakure teru Watashi wa kidzukanu furi shita mama tōrisugita Shisen wa karamanai koe wa todokanai Tameiki dake ga munashiku kasanaru Aenakutatte Furenakutatte Hanasenakutatte Īkara Tayorinai-kun to gikochinai boku ga Sonotokoro ni iru dakede ī nda Kore ga koi datte iwanainara Kotoba nante, nakute ī Ā kangae tatte Kangae tatte Endingu wa kawaranai Aitakatta nda Furetakatta nda Hanashitakatta, honto wa Kawaī kimi to yasashī boku ga Deai, musuba reru ketsumatsu (endo) Nankai datte nankai datte Kamisama ni negatta yo demo… Kanashī kurai, kanashī kurai O okami to Akazukin,na nda Nai teru kimi o nagusametakute nobashita ude ga, Furueru Ai shite iru yo dakishimetai yodakedo, Dekinai nda yo…! Dō agaitatte Dō negattatte Tsume mo kiba mo kienai Dakara, tada matteruyo Kimi no namida ga yamu made, Ano ki no saki de Zutto… |-| Español= Empezó con una coincidencia, una inevitable escena A lo lejos vi una caperucita roja Profundo dentro del misterioso bosque, encontré una sombra negra Con el presentimiento de que algo comenzaría, corrí asustada Nuestro encuentro es un argumento (guión) que nos guía a nuestro fin Aún yo, deliberadamente tome el camino incorrecto Quiero conocerte, Quería tocarte, Quería hablar contigo Pero es imposible Tú eres delicada Yo soy astuto Nuestro encuentro marca el final Esto es cruel, estamos malditos Nuestro destino nunca cambiará Ah, ¿porqué tienes que ser tú? Porque, ¿porqué soy yo? El lobo y la caperucita roja Seguramente tú caminarás por este lado de nuevo el día de hoy y de nuevo no puedo hacer nada, pero me quedo vigilándote Te estás escondiendo del otro lado del árbol hoy, como siempre así que yo paso, pretendiendo que no me doy cuenta No puedes atrapar mi mirada Y mi voz no te alcanza Solo nuestras señales Inútilmente se sobreponen No puedo conocerte, No puedo tocarte, No puedo hablar contigo, pero está bien Tú eres indefensa Y tú eres torpe Pero está bien mientras estemos aquí Si tú no llamas a este amor Este no necesitará palabras Ah, pensando sobre esto, que tanto he pensado sobre esto El final nunca cambiará... Quiero conocerte Quería tocarte Honestamente, solo quería hablar contigo Tú eres linda Yo soy gentil Pero nuestro encuentro está marcado con un fin Cuantas veces, cuantas veces tengo que rogarle a Dios, pero... Desafortunadamente, desafortunadamente Tenemos que seguir como el lobo y caperucita roja Quiero consolarte cuando lloras, pero mis brazos no se alargan Me estremezco Te amo, quiero abrazarte, pero Ya sé que no puedo Como sea, yo lucharé como sea, yo rezaré Mis garras y colmillos no desaparecerán Así que, solo espera Hasta que tus lágrimas paren Estaré del otro lado del árbol Siempre... Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012